Wookiee
Wookiees are tall (over two meters), fur covered, bipedal beings of high intelligence and a long life span. Their vaguely dog-like faces are highly expressive with piercing blue eyes. However, when a Wookiee smiles, many beings are prone to run, as they display huge canine teeth and a fierce expression. Wookiees hail from Kashyyyk, a jungle planet famous for it's giant, multi-level rain forests. Wookiees live in arboreal cities where life is relatively safe. Lower in the canopy, life becomes increaingly dangerous, to the point where Wookiees must even watch their step at the lowest levels. Wookiee cities are remarkably complex, and the Wookiees' technological abilities is well known. The handle all weapons with a natural skill and deadly effectiveness, and adept at repairs. The Wookiee weapon of choice, however, is the bowcaster — a combination of ancient craftsmanship and modern weapons technology. The bowcaster is a hand-made crossbowlike device that fires a high-energy explosive projectile. Few beings can operate a bowcaster as it takes the famed strength of a Wookiee to operate one. Wookiees are among the strongest beings in the known galaxy. When angered, Wookiees have been known to tear their enemies literally limb from limb. And Wookiees have short tempers. On the other hand, Wookiees are intensely loyal and can form life bonds with others, even non-Wookiees. For instance, Wookiees often see their closest friends and collegues as "honor families," and their loyalty to an honor family is without equal. If you should find yourself in the unique position of having saved a Wookiee's life, you'll find yourself with a Wookiee companion who will gladly sacrifice his or her life for you. Such a "life bond" will last until the Wookiee decides the debt has been repaid, and sometimes even beyond that. Wookiee, though immensely strong, cannot defeat a whole battalion of Stormtroopers, and many Wookiees have been enslaved. One well-known Wookiee is known as Chewbacca. Having formed a life-bond with the notorious smuggler Han Solo, Chewbacca is now a wanted criminal of the Empire as well. Special Abilities Berserker Rage: If a Wookiee becomes enraged (the character must believe himself of those to whom he has pledged a life debt to be in immediate, deadly danger) the character gets a +2D bonus to Strength for purposes of causing damage while brawling (the character’s brawling skill is not increased). The character also suffers a -2D penalty to all non-Strength attribute and skill checks. Due to the Wookiee’s great rage, a character must make a Moderate Perception total to calm down once all enemies have clearly been controlled - unconscious, captured, killed or somehow otherwise physically restrained or stopped. Close friends of the Wookiee can coordinate with the Wookiee to make this easier. Climbing Claws: Wookiees have huge retractable climbing claws which are used for climbing only. They add +2D to their climbing skill while using the claws. Any Wookiee who intentionally uses his claws in hand-tohand combat is automatically considered dishonorable by other members of his species, possibly to be hunted down - regardless of the circumstances. Story Factors Reputation: Wookiees are widely regarded as fierce savages with short tempers. Most people will go out of their way not to enrage a Wookiee. Enslaved: Prior to the defeat of the Empire, almost all Wookiees were enslaved by the Empire, and there was a substantial bounty for the capture of “free” Wookiees. Language: Wookiees cannot speak Basic, but they all understand it. Nearly always, they have a close friend who they travel with who can interpret for them... though a Wookiee’s intent is seldom misunderstood. Honor: Wookiees are honor-bound. They are fierce warriors with a great deal of pride and they can be rage-driven, cruel and unfair - but they have a code of honor. They do not betray their friends or desert them. They may break the “law”, but never their code. The Wookiee Code of Honor is as stringent as it is ancient. Atonement for a crime against Honor is nearly impossible - it is usually only achieved posthumously. But Wookiees falsely accused can be freed of their dishonor, and there are legends of dishonored Wookiees “coming back”. But those are legends... Category:Races